


Daryl Dickson

by AKA_SteveAngel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: College, M/M, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, movie, naked, porn stars, porno, shooting a porn movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_SteveAngel/pseuds/AKA_SteveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is a gay porn star named Daryl DICKson. Glenn is a college student who is in lust with a college friend who just so happens to work on the set of Daryl's latest porn and brings Glenn in to be Daryl's new assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Is Everyone Naked?

Glenn was sitting in his dorm room trying to study for his statistics final. He’d been staring at the same problem for hours and it still didn’t make sense. Who the fuck takes a college level statistics class during their freshman year anyway? Glenn fucking Rhee, that’s who. Glenn was majoring in communications with a minor in journalism and had to take a college math course. He could have picked algebra. “I can do algebra in my sleep.” He thought out loud. But no, Mr. Show Off had to pick statistics. Glenn finally shut his textbook and flopped onto his bed. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to the name he was searching for. Emmitt. He was a tall, muscular, blue eyed, blond haired football player that Glenn was lusting after. Emmitt worked as a production assistant at a nearby movie studio, which was great since he was majoring in acting and movie production. The young Asian man chewed his bottom lip for a minute for sending his statuesque stud a text:

Glenn: Hey, man. I’m bored as fuck. Wanna hang?

Emmitt: Sorry, bro. I’m working tonight. But…I may have an offer for you. If you’re interested, that is.

Glenn: Yeah, sure! What’s the offer?

Emmitt: One of the stars of the movie I’m working on needs an assistant. You’d basically just be like getting coffee, running errands, getting dry cleaning, etc. Interested?

Glenn: Yeah, ok. That sounds pretty cool. When would I be starting?

Emmitt: Can you be here in like 30 minutes? The guy is freaking out that his assistant quit.

Glenn: Yeah, sure. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

Emmitt: Great! I’ll let him know. I’ll text you directions.

Glenn rummaged through his closet to find the perfect outfit. How does an assistant to a movie star dress anyway? Glenn pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green button down which he was sure to tuck in to his jeans, and a pair of comfortable yet stylish shoes. He ran outside and hopped on his bike and peddled as fast as he could to the movie studio. Once he arrived he texted Emmitt to let him know that he was there. A few moments later Emmitt appears in all his glory, smiling that bright perfect smile at Glenn. Glenn felt a slight tingling in the pit of his stomach. “Hey, man. C’mon in. I’ll show you to the dressing room.” Glenn followed closely behind Emmitt, taking this time to admire his fantasy man from behind. Damn good view. 

As they walked through to the dressing room Glenn noticed that the set mainly consisted of beds, a hot tub, and a shower. He thought it was odd. Then he saw a group of naked women. His eyes felt like they were gonna pop out of his head. Emmitt noticed and laughed. “What’s up, bro? Never seen a naked woman before?” Glenn laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, just…not all in a group like that.” Emmitt pushed open the door to a dressing room with the name “Daryl Dickson” on it. Glenn stopped dead in his tracks when Emmitt stepped aside and saw an attractive older man with brown hair, blue eyes, some scruff, and he was also completely naked. Glenn couldn’t help but stare at the older man’s naked body, taking in every curve and muscle. He didn’t know what to do so he ran down a hallway, Emmitt following close behind.

“Glenn! What’s up, man? What’s going on?” Glenn stopped and faced the other man. “Why is everyone here naked?” Emmitt laughed a bit. “Umm, they shoot porn at this studio. Didn’t you know that?” Glenn shook his head. “No. So…was that naked guy the one who needs an assistant?” Emmitt nodded. “Yep, that’s him. Daryl Dickson, the biggest name in gay porn.” Glenn’s eyes widened again. “Gay porn?” Emmitt nodded. “Yeah, you’re not a homophobe or anything are you?” Glenn nodded. “No, no of course not. As a matter of fact…I’m gay.” Glenn said and bit his bottom lip. Emmitt nodded and put his hands on his hips. “Cool, man. Whatever floats your boat. Listen, this guy can be kind of a prick so you should get in there. Glenn made his way back down the hall and walked into the dressing room. The older man was still completely naked. “Umm, Mr. Dickson? I’m Glenn. I guess I’m your new assistant.” Daryl looked over at the younger man, scanning him up and down. “You ever been an assistant before?” Glenn shook his head. “You ever work in porn before?” Glenn shook his head again. Daryl scoffed. “Well I don’t have a lot of faith that you’re gonna work out but let’s give it a shot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn poured himself into bed at…he glanced at his alarm clock…4:15AM. His whole day had been getting coffees, sodas, snacks, dinner, etc. He didn’t get to see any of the shoot. Even though he felt exhausted he just couldn’t fall asleep. He figured that he should probably learn more about the man he was now working for. He grabbed his laptop and Googled Daryl Dickson. He quickly found out that his name was indeed Daryl D-I-X-O-N but he spelled it differently because…well I think you know. He was 40 years old. Glenn noted that he looked damn good for a 40 year old. He’d been in over 100 adult films since his start in the business nearly 10 years ago. He was also famous for the size of his member. Glenn started to feel uncomfortably aroused as he scrolled through some pictures of his new boss. Some of the photos were of him alone with a hand wrapped around his very impressive member. Others were stills of him fucking some lucky guy from behind, sometimes they were riding him, sometimes he was on top. Other photos were graphic close ups of Daryl shoving his cock down a some young twink’s throat.

Glenn found a video clip and hesitated for a moment before clicking on it. His eyes were instantly glued to the screen. The way Daryl’s hips moved, the way he made the young man underneath him moan, the way he bent the young man over the bed, the night stand, the bathtub and fucked him mercilessly turned Glenn on more than he could ever imagine. He quickly stripped naked and reached into his small nightstand to grab his favorite vibrator. After a brief moment of prepping, Glenn lubed up the toy and started the video over. He pushed the toy inside himself, thinking first of Emmitt, then of Daryl, then Emmitt again. Before the video even hit the 5 minute mark Glenn was spilling his load over his stomach. He pulled the vibrator out of himself and shut off his laptop before finally feeling tired enough to close eyes and sleep. Before he fell asleep he wondered how he would be able to face Daryl, his boss, now that he’d thought about having sex with him. Glenn hoped that he wouldn’t fuck up too bad before falling into a deep, satisfying sleep.


	2. Don't Tell Anyone About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a wrap party for the porn shoot Glenn is working on. Emmitt is drunk. Daryl dances with shirtless twinks.

Glenn had been Daryl’s assistant for 3 days and he was already beyond exhausted. Besides the fact that Glenn had to run a million errands for Daryl while on set, Daryl would also call the young college student at all times of the night to ask him stupid questions and to tell him to schedule meetings. It was so bad that Glenn was falling asleep in class. He went to the quad at 2PM to study for a test he had at 4PM, fell asleep and woke up at 9PM. Outside. And his laptop was missing. Just fucking great. Glenn stood up and brushed off his pants before heading back to his dorm. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that he 7 missed calls from Daryl and 2 from Emmitt. He of course called Emmitt back first.

“Hey man, what’s going on?” There was a lot of noise in the background. “Dude, where are you?! It’s the wrap party! This place is insane!” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “A wrap party? I’ve only been working there for 3 days.” Glenn was concerned. Daryl was a prick but he paid really well. Daily and in cash. Emmitt laughed. “Don’t worry, broski. We still have tomorrow to finish up. Plus if Daryl likes you he’ll keep you on as an assistant full time.” Emmitt was drunk. He was slurring his words. Glenn thought it was cute. “Now stop worrying and get your cute Asian ass over here.” Glenn blushed 20 shades of red and quickly hung up his phone. Did Emmitt really just say that? He ran back to his dorm so he could change into a proper party outfit. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he went downstairs and got on his bike, heading over to the studio. He walked in and his eyes widened. There must have been 200 hundred people, most of whom Glenn did not know. He saw Daryl dancing with some twinks in tiny boy shorts. He saw naked women aplenty. Then he finally saw his golden god. Emmitt was wearing what appeared to be leather short shorts and a wife beater and was covered in body glitter. 

Glenn immediately started hyperventilating when he saw Emmitt. Emmitt smirked and hurried over to Glenn. “Hey, buddy! I’m so glad you made it! I’m so happy to see you, my friend.” Emmitt pulled Glenn into a tight hug, getting body glitter on his clothes. Emmitt grabbed Glenn a beer. “C’mon, cutie. Let’s dance.” Emmitt grabbed Glenn’s tie and pulled him to the dance floor. Glenn wasn’t sure what was going on but he liked it. He Emmitt spent the night drinking and dancing. It was the best night Glenn had in a long time. After the party Glenn was even too drunk to bike home. He and Emmitt walked the 2 miles back to the dorms. The walk should’ve taken a half hour at the most. It took them almost 2 hours. Emmitt suggested that they both stay at Glenn’s dorm since his was closer. Glenn happily agreed. As soon as they were in the dorm Emmitt grabbed Glenn’s face and kissed him sloppily. Glenn gasped because he caught off guard but he quickly melted into the kiss. Emmitt held Glenn close, one hand on his back and the other squeezing his ass.

Glenn’s mind was racing a mile a minute. He didn’t know what was happening. Emmitt started walking them towards Glenn’s bed. Once there, Emmitt pushed Glenn onto the bed and immediately started taking his clothes off. “Take of your clothes, cutie. I wanna fuck you.” Emmitt slurred out. Glenn obeyed and started to strip. He put his hands up when Emmitt climbed on top of him. “Wait a second. I just…I need a minute.” Emmitt was panting softly. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to?” Glenn looked over at his friend and nodded. “I do. You have no idea how badly. It’s just that…I’ve never been with a man before.” Emmitt smirked and leaned in to kiss Glenn softly. “Don’t worry, cutie. I’ll take good care of you. Do you have lube and a condom?” Glenn bit his bottom lip. “I have lube. No condom.” Emmitt shrugged. “That’s cool. I always carry a couple in my wallet.” Emmitt grabbed his wallet out of his pants and took out a condom while Glenn grabbed the lube. 

Emmitt took the lube and poured some over his fingers. He pushed Glenn down so he was laying on his back and got in between his legs, lifting his left leg over his shoulder. The older man teased Glenn’s hole for a moment before pushing inside him. Glenn gasped and arched his back a bit. “Does that hurt, sweet cheeks?” Glenn shook his head. “No, it’s just…it’s a lot different from when I do.” Emmitt smirked. “That’s hot. I wanna watch you do that some time.” Glenn blushed and gasped louder as Emmitt pushed another finger inside him. He was thrusting his fingers fast and shallow, scissoring them a bit. Glenn was really starting to enjoy himself. He was relaxing more and more with each passing minute. Emmitt pushed a third finger inside Glenn, finding his spot right away. Glenn cried out and dug his nails into his bed. “Fuck! Oh my god…yes, yes. yes!” Emmitt smirked and pulled his fingers from Glenn’s hole and quickly rolled the condom on and lubed up his cock. He pressed his tip to Glenn’s hole. “Ready?” Glenn nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. “Yes…just please go slow.” 

Emmitt pushed into Glenn a little faster then Glenn would have liked. But after a minute the pain subsided and his body was taken over by an intense pleasure that he never felt before. Within minutes Glenn was a moaning, writhing mess. He was begging Emmitt to fuck him harder. A command that Emmitt happily obeyed. When Emmitt hit his spot, all bets were off. Glenn didn’t even know what he was saying. He was so far gone and never wanted to come back. Emmitt lifted Glenn’s other leg over his shoulder, thrusting even deeper than before and Glenn thought for sure that he had died and gone to heaven where he hoped Emmitt would just fuck him over and over again for all eternity. Glenn looked down and watched as Emmitt’s abs flexed with each thrust. Glenn couldn’t take anymore. He wrapped a hand around his member and stroked only a few times before cumming harder than he ever had before. Emmitt came, moaning Glenn’s name just a few seconds later. 

Emmitt slowly pulled out of Glenn and threw the condom into the trashcan. He smiled a crooked, drunken smile at Glenn and spooned up behind him. “So how was that for your first time?” Glenn sighed contently and smiled. “It was incredible. I can’t wait to do it again. How about you?” But when Glenn turned his head he saw the Emmitt was already passed. Glenn went to bed with a huge smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Glenn awoke, something felt wrong. He had a pounding headache, but that wasn’t it. His ass was so sore he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk, but that wasn’t it either. Got it. Emmitt wasn’t laying next to him anymore. He probably had class or had to work. Glenn got up, wincing and hissing as the pain pulled at him with each step he took towards he bathroom. He didn’t even care that he was completely naked as he walked across the hall to the bathroom. The shower was running when he walked. Aha! Found Emmitt. Glenn put on his cutest smile as he pulled back the curtain. A bar of soap was thrown at his head. It was not Emmitt as he had suspected.

Glenn made his way back into his dorm and was about to lay down and go back to sleep when he noticed a folded letter on his desk with his name written on it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed the letter and opened it, reading it quietly to himself:

_Glenn,_

_Last night was a mistake. I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I’m not even gay. I was drunk and feeling lonely and you’re always so nice to me. I just wanted to feel…something other than loneliness for one night. But I did it in the worst way possible. I am so sorry if I hurt you or made you think there was something more between us. I still want us to be friends._

_Emmitt._

_P.S.-Please don’t tell anyone about this._

The paper was stained with Glenn’s tears by the time he finished. How could he have been so stupid? Glenn crumpled up the letter and threw it towards his trashcan. He laid back down and cried himself to sleep, hoping he’d forget how awful he felt when he woke up.


	3. Watch Your Mouth, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn tries to deal with his emotions after his night with Emmitt leading him to make a rash decision.

Later that afternoon Glenn awoke with a pounding headache and itchy eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a minute before sitting up and looking over at his alarm clock. Fuck. It was 3 in the afternoon and he had to be at the studio by 4 so he could help Daryl with the few remaining shots of the movie. He looked over at his trashcan and saw the crumpled up letter from Emmitt sitting on top. He sighed as he stared at the garbage before slipping off the bed and going to his closet to pull out some clothes. He went with a pair of baggy jeans and an oversized t-shirt. A shitty look to go with how shitty he felt. He trudged downstairs and out to his bike, taking his time as he peddled over to the studio. 

Glenn arrived at the studio just in time for work. He took the long way. He walked inside, each step taking all of his energy. He made his way to Daryl’s dressing room, finding that they had already started shooting so Glenn plopped down on the couch to wait for his boss. After about an hour Daryl walked into his dressing room completely naked, jumping a little when he saw Glenn. “Shit, kid, you scared me. When did you get here?” Glenn cleared his throat. “About an hour ago. How did the shoot go?” Daryl shrugged as he continued moving about the dressing room naked. “It was alright, I guess. They shouldn’t need to do anything else. If they do they need to get some better boys. They send me these little fucking amateurs who think porn is all about obscene moaning and looking into the camera.” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “Is it not about obscene moaning and looking into the camera?” Daryl shot a look over at Glenn as he pulled on a pair of clean boxer briefs. “No. Of course you wanna play it up a little bit but going over the top makes it ridiculous.”

Glenn watched Daryl’s muscles flex as he put on a nice white button down and a pair of dark gray slacks. He grabbed his dress socks and sat on the couch next to Glenn. Daryl looked over at the younger man. “What’s wrong? You usually seem nervous and excited. But today you just look sad.” Daryl pulled his socks on as he waited for Glenn’s answer. Glenn simply shook his head and sighed. “You don’t wanna hear about my problems.” Daryl reached for his dress shoes and laughed a bit. “You’re right. I don’t. But if you’re gonna be a good assistant then you need to trust me and that starts with us being able to talk to each other.” Glenn rolled his eyes and sighed again. “Fine. Do you know Emmitt? He’s the production assistant?” Daryl thought for a minute as he tied his shoes. “Is he the tall blonde Greek god?” Glenn nodded a bit. “Yeah that’s him. Well after the wrap party last night we were both really drunk and we went back to my dorm and had sex. And it was my first time. And then this morning I woke up and he had left me a note that he’s not gay and that it was a mistake and that I shouldn’t tell anyone about it.”

Daryl nodded as he listened to Glenn. “He’s not gay? Could’ve fooled me.” Glenn glared at Daryl. “Really? That’s what you took away as the central theme of that story?” Daryl couldn’t help but smirk, noting that Glenn was attractive when he was worked up. “Calm down, college boy. I was just tryin’ to lighten the mood.” Daryl scooted a little closer to Glenn and placed a hand on his knee. “What happened to you sucks. Alcohol makes us do things we wouldn’t normally do. Take me, for example. Last night at the wrap party I got trashed and I took home 3 complete strangers. Usually I would only take home 2 max.” Glenn rolled his eyes at that statement. Daryl continued. “But what happened to you isn’t the end of the world. It’ll hurt for a bit but you’ll get over it.” Daryl smiled and gave Glenn’s knee a reassuring squeeze. Glenn smiled a little and nodded. “Thank you.”

Daryl stood and grabbed his tie from the hook hanging on the back of the bathroom door. “Hey, why don’t you come out with me tonight. It’ll take your mind off things. Maybe you’ll meet a guy even hotter than your Greek god who will actually appreciate you.” Glenn shook his head as he stood, ready to just go home and crawl back into bed. “No, I just don’t feel up to it. I think I’m gonna hold off on any type of dating for a while. But thanks for the offer.” Glenn walked towards the dressing room door. “Do you need anything from me before I go?” Daryl looked over at Glenn and smirked. He stepped closer to Glenn, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him gently against the wall. “Ya know, the reason my last assistant quit was because he was overwhelmed with sexual desire for me. He confessed his feelings for me but I didn’t feel the same way. However, if you were to express any type of feelings of a sexual nature for me…I may not be so mean.” 

Glenn was caught off guard by Daryl’s advance. He took a few seconds to process what he was being told before pushing Daryl away. “Wow, really? I open up to you after your little spiel about how I have to trust to you, and then you come on to me? Ya know what? Everyone that said you’re a prick was right. If sleeping with you is what it takes to be your assistant then no thank you.” Glenn stormed out of the dressing room and left the studio. As he peddled home his mind was racing. Did he do the right thing? Did he just quit? Was Daryl gonna make sure that he never got another job in the industry every again? Maybe after he’d had time to calm down he would call Daryl and apologize. No…no he wasn’t apologizing. Daryl was the one that needed to apologize. Fuck that guy. Glenn went up to his dorm room and locked himself away so he could wallow in his own self pity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks had passed since Glenn’s mini meltdown. He hadn’t heard from Daryl nor had he initiated any contact. He was finished his last class for the day and was walking back to his dorm when he caught eyes with a handsome older man. After a moment he realized it was Daryl. He stopped walking and contemplated whether or not he wanted to talk to the other man. He figured he might as well talk to him. Daryl wouldn’t have come here just because he felt like it. Glenn slowly walked over to Daryl, the older man standing as the young Asian man approached him. “You grew a goatee. It looks good. Makes you look…distinguished. I didn’t recognize you at first.” Daryl smiled softly. “Thank you. It’s a little gray but everyone tells me that I look better with one.” Glenn shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “What are you doing here, Daryl?”

Daryl slipped his hands into the pockets of his dress slacks. “I came here to apologize. I know I should’ve come here or at least called right after you left but I was too proud. I know this is gonna make me sound like a tremendous douche but I hardly ever apologize. But I know that I was wrong for trying to take advantage of you. So, I’m sorry and if you forgive me I would like to offer you your job back.” Glenn stood there for a minute and thought about things. “Can I have a day to think about it?” Daryl raised his eyebrows, honestly surprised by Glenn’s response. Usually young twinky boys would kill to be Daryl’s assistant. But Glenn was obviously different and Daryl admired that. He nodded and smiled a bit. “Yeah, that’s fine. Take all the time you need.” Daryl stood there and rocked back and forth on his heels. Glenn smiled awkwardly. “Did you need anything else?” Daryl chewed his bottom lip. “Well I was supposed to do this signing this afternoon but it got cancelled. Maybe we could hang out or something? Just as friends?”

Glenn couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, ok. Just as friends. Why don’t you come up and you can see how a poor college student lives.” Daryl smirked and followed Glenn up to his dorm. They spent a few hours just talking. At first they talked about Glenn’s childhood. How his parents didn’t take his coming out too well at first but they came around. And how his first boyfriend had turned out to just be straight kid playing a cruel joke. Daryl learned a lot about his new friend/assistant and for the first time felt like he could truly trust someone. After a bit longer they decided to watch a movie. Glenn stood and and walked across the hall to use the bathroom. As he was heading back, Emmitt was standing outside his door. Glenn stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the other man. “What do you want?” Emmitt sighed softly. “Glenn, I just wanted to apologize for…” Glenn cut him off. “That’s really not necessary. You apologized in your little letter that you didn’t even have the decency to give to me while I was awake.” Emmitt let his head fall back. “C’mon, Glenn. Don’t be like that. I just wanted to explain why I…” Just then Daryl opened the door. “Hey, are you coming? The movie is about to start. Oh, hey. You’re Emmitt, right?” Emmitt looked over at Glenn, who was looking down at his shoes. 

“Wow, Glenn. Really? Of all the men you could’ve picked to get back at me with, this is who you go with? He’s gonna use you up and toss you out with all the other sluts he’s fucked.” Daryl stepped out of the dorm and got in Emmitt’s face. “You better watch your mouth, sunshine. I may not look like it but I could kick your ass, get you fired and make sure you never work in this business again without breaking a sweat.” Emmitt shook his head. “Whatever. Don’t come running back to me when he breaks your heart, Glenn.” Daryl turned to Glenn, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You ok?” Glenn nodded and smiled a bit. “Yeah I’m fine. But um…maybe you should go. I really just wanna be alone. By the way I accept my job back. I guess just text me when you need me next.” Glenn walked into his dorm, shutting and looking the door. Daryl sighed as he walked out to his car. He pulled out his phone at texted Glenn that he needed him tomorrow, an address, and what time that he should be there. He drove home thinking about the day and how things turned out much differently than he had anticipated.


	4. C'mon, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn goes to a fancy mansion to see Daryl's first independent shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for the feedback. It's really fun writing this series and all of the great comments make it even better!

Glenn had gone right to bed after Daryl left. He was so embarrassed and hurt and angry by what Emmitt had done. He didn’t want to anything else by sleep. When he awoke the next morning he saw that he had a text from Daryl. His boss wanted him to be at a house on the other side of town by 5PM. There was no way he was gonna be able to ride his bike all that way. He’d have to take the bus. He hated taking the bus. Everyone on it was so skeezy. Oh well. Maybe he could talk Daryl into getting a driver sent to him for shoots like this. Glenn dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the showers. After he was washed up he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his dorm. He was so happy he had a single room. After he got back from the shower he could just hang out naked and no one would care.

After he was done air drying and doing helicopters like a child just discovering his penis, Glenn went to his closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red t-shirt. He fixed his hair and checked his wallet to make sure he had enough money for the bus. He grabbed a hoodie in case it was chilly later and walked down the steps to the first floor and outside. As he walked out he saw a black sedan with tinted windows. A man wearing a black suit with a white button down and black tie was standing outside the car. As Glenn walked towards the car, the mystery man spoke. “Are you Glenn Rhee?” Glenn stopped dead in his tracks. How did this guy know his name? “Umm…maybe. Who are you?” The man pulled one of the back doors open. “I’m Mr. Dixon’s driver. He sent me to pick you up and bring you to set today.” Glenn’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Seriously? How do I know you’re not trying to abduct me?” Just then Glenn’s phone buzzed as he received a text message from Daryl.

_Daryl: Hey, kid. I sent a car to pick you up. Get in. Drink up. See ya when you get here._

Glenn shrugged and closed his phone. He got in the back of the car, thanking the man as he shut the door. Glenn saw a small door in the side of the car. He pulled the knob and revealed a small fridge stocked with small bottles of wine. Glenn grabbed one and opened it, finishing it in 3 big gulps. He licked his lips and smiled, reaching for another before shutting the door. By the time the car pulled up to a large mansion Glenn had drank 3 1/2 bottles of wine. He had a nice little buzz going as he walked through the large wooden doors and called out for Daryl. Daryl appeared from another room, laughing a bit when he saw how red Glenn’s face was. “Oh, honey. You drank a lot of the wine didn’t you?” Glenn plastered a goofy smile on his face. “You told me to drink up.”

Daryl laughed and lead Glenn into the next room. There were a few cameramen as well as some bright lights, a large bed with white silk sheets and a large white and gold headboard. On the bed was a young naked man. Glenn’s eyes went to the naked fellow. “Umm, is this a shoot?” Daryl nodded as he began undressing. “Sure is. This is the first time I’m doing a shoot on my own. Like I’m funding it and putting it out on my site. I want to get your opinion. Watch everything and let me know exactly what you think. If something needs to be reshot I need you to be honest. Got it?” Glenn nodded and walked to a plush arm chair, plopping down and throwing his right leg over the arm. Daryl was completely naked, standing near the bed. Glenn admired his toned ass. Daryl was in really good shape for a guy his age. Though, Glenn thought, he has to be in order to be a porn star.

Once one of the camera men gave a signal, Daryl stepped toward the younger man on the bed, who was now kneeling. Daryl ran his hands down the other man’s body, cupping and squeezing his ass as he leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. Glenn could clearly see their tongues swirling together as they groped each other’s toned bodies. After a few minutes Daryl sat at the foot of the bed and the young twink got on his knees in front of Daryl. Glenn began chewing his bottom lip as the younger man took Daryl’s cock into his mouth, causing some quite surprising noises to come out of Daryl’s mouth. At first Glenn was chewing his lip because it was a nervous tick. Now he was doing it to keep from moaning. He could feel himself growing harder and his growth was rubbing deliciously against his jeans. He brought his leg down from the arm of the chair and kept his legs crossed, trying to get his boner to go away.

The next scene didn’t help. The twink crawled onto the bed, staying on his hands and knees as he wiggled his ass. Daryl kneeled behind him and slapped the young man’s ass, causing him to whimper softly. Daryl leaned down and began licking over the young man’s hole. Glenn could feel himself shudder at the thought of that being done to him. No, Glenn. Stop it. You swore of sex and dating. But god look at how hot this is. As Glenn took in the scene, Daryl looked over at him and winked. That bastard! He’s doing this on purpose. Daryl pulled back and rolled a condom over his member, slicked himself up with lube and slid inside the younger man, causing him to gasp and arch his back. Daryl wasted no time in pounding into the young twink hard and fast. This was pushing Glenn close to the edge. He suddenly got up and ran out of the room, pushing open doors until he found the bathroom. He was painfully hard and needed some relief. He pulled his pants down and spit into his hand and wrapped it around his cock, pumping as fast as he could. He was moaning and groaning. It was taking him so long to cum. He kept thinking about everything he’d just seen and it was almost making him last longer. Finally after a few more minutes, Glenn came, trying his hardest to keep his noises down. He cleaned up and washed his hands before splashing some water on his face.

When he opened the bathroom door, a very naked Daryl was standing there, a huge grin on his face. “What were you doing in there?” Glenn immediately blushed. “Nothing. Just using the restroom.” Glenn tried to slip past Daryl. Daryl grabbed Glenn’s arm and put his lips to his ears. “Were you imaging my cock in your mouth? Hmm? What about my cock and tongue in your ass? Did it get you hard?” Glenn pushed Daryl off of him. “Daryl, stop it. This is extremely unprofessional.” Daryl smirked. “C’mon, baby. I know you’re thinking about it. You think I don’t think about it?” Glenn rolled his eyes. “Whatever. And I’m not your baby.” Glenn went back to the other room to grab his hoodie. “Can your driver take me back to m dorm? I assume I’m done here?” Daryl laughed softly. “Yeah you’re done. He’ll meet you outside.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Glenn got back to his dorm he figured he’d try and do some homework since he really wasn’t tired. He opened up his e-mail, seeing that he had one from Daryl with a large attachment.

_For your viewing pleasure :)_

Glenn clicked on the attachment. It was the finished video from the shoot. At first Glenn was angry. He knew sent this on purpose so he shut it off. But that only lasted a few minutes. Glenn turned on the video again, watching it from start to finish before going back to the parts he enjoyed most. Since the shots from different angles then what Glenn saw it was like seeing a brand new movie. The way the camera got a close up of Daryl rimming that twink was too much for Glenn to handle. He watched the part on a loop as he jerked himself into oblivion 3 times before he became too exhausted to do anything else. He climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately. His dreams were filled with images from tonight. He would surely need to change his sheets in the morning.


	5. Fuck You and Your Fake Fucking Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn makes a surprising decision after a confrontation with Emmitt.

Glenn had been Daryl’s assistant now for about 2 months. Since the events at the mansion when Daryl shot his first independent porno, Glenn had tried his best to avoid extensive contact with Daryl, which was hard. He would just report to work, barely look at Daryl, do what he was told, and leave. In between he would study and do homework and would only respond to Daryl’s texts when it was something that wasn’t vulgar…which was rare. Glenn had spent a couple of weeks wondering if he should quit. But when he looked at the check in his hands, his paycheck from Daryl, written out for $5,000 for 1 month of work, Glenn knew he needed this job more than he would ever admit out loud. Glenn sighed and pulled out his phone so he could deposit the check into his dangerously low bank account. 

As Glenn finished making his deposit he got a call from Daryl. He groaned a bit, as Daryl never calls unless he is summoning Glenn, and accepted the call. “Hello, Daryl.” “Hey, beautiful.” Glenn could hear the smirk on Daryl’s face. “Daryl, please stop calling me that. It’s unprofessional. Did you need something?” “Ok, party pooper. I need you to get me my protein shake and meet me at the gym in half an hour.” Glenn nodded even though Daryl couldn’t see him. “Ok, got it. See you then.” Glenn hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket. Even though part of him hated that Daryl called him beautiful, there was also the part of Glenn that needed validation and loved hearing it. Glenn just didn’t want to get involved with his boss. There was no denying that Glenn was attracted to Daryl. You’d have to be dead not to be. Daryl was handsome, in great shape, and, believe it or not, was a nice guy with a great personality. True, he oftentimes came off as a huge dick, in addition to having a huge dick, but he was in all actuality a great guy.

Glenn pulled his phone out again and texted Daryl’s driver asking him to pick him up. He waited 10 minutes and headed outside to the car. He climbed in the back and asked the driver, Rob, to take him to the Super Shake which is where Daryl liked to get his protein shakes from. Glenn ran in, the girl behind the counter greeted him. “Hey, Glenn! You want the usual?” Glenn smiled and nodded. “Yes please.” Glenn stepped to the side and checked Facebook on his phone while he waited for the shake. Once it was ready the young girl behind the counter walked over to Glenn. “Here ya go, Glenn. It’s on the house.” Glenn smiled and took the shake from her. “Thanks, Cindy. That’s really nice of you.” When Glenn took the shake, Cindy handed him her number on a blank receipt. “I get off at 5 today. Maybe we could hang out.” She smiled innocently up at Glenn. Glenn blushed and laugh awkwardly. “Umm…Cindy I’m flattered, really. But um…” Cindy’s face fell. “You already have a girlfriend? Oh I’m so stupid. I thought you were single.” Glenn shook his head. “No, I am single. But umm…I’m gay.” Cindy’s eyes widened and she blushed deeply. “Oh my god. I had no idea. I’m so sorry. Please forget this ever happened.” Cindy turned and ran bad behind the counter.

Glenn laughed to himself as he left the shop and got back in the car. He’d never been hit on by a girl before. This will be a funny story to tell Daryl. The driver pulled up to the gym where Daryl was working out and Glenn climbed out, heading into the gym. Daryl had the gym to himself. He rented it out 3 times a week for 2 hours. Glenn walked over to Daryl as he was finishing up on the tread mill and handed him the shake. “Here ya go.” Daryl wiped some sweat from his forehead before taking a few sips of the shake. “Mm, this is extra good today.” Glenn smiled. “Probably because the girl that made it has a crush on me.” Daryl looked over at Glenn with a smirk. “Oh really?” Glenn nodded, almost proudly. “Yeah, she tried to give me her number. She ran away when I told her that I’m gay.” Daryl laughed softly. “Well you’re just a regular Don Juan aren’t you?” Glenn laughed. “I guess so. Do you need anything else right now?” Daryl shook his head. “Not right now. But hang out cause I’m gonna need you later.” Glenn nodded and grabbed a magazine before sitting in a chair by the weights. Daryl walked over to the weights and began doing chest presses. Glenn peeked over the top of the magazine, watching the muscles in Daryl’s arms flex as he lifted and lowered the weights. Glenn chewed his bottom lip as he tried hard to look away.

Glenn quickly looked away when Daryl looked over at him. He tried to pretend he was just reading but the shit eating smirk on Daryl’s face told Glenn that he knew he’d been watching. Shit. Glenn just turned his back to Daryl and continued reading. Once Daryl was finished his weight training he grabbed Glenn and headed out to the car. They started towards Daryl’s house. Glenn put down a window. “You stink.” Daryl laughed. “Yeah I stink like a man. I was lifting a lot of weight. But…of course, you know that already. Creeper.” Glenn blushed and sighed, shaking his head. “I was just making sure that your posture was ok.” Daryl laughed softly. “Oh, ok, mom.” Glenn just rolled his eyes and stared out the window. They were silent the rest of the drive. Once the car pulled into the driver, Glenn got out and ran up the steps, using the key that Daryl had given him to let himself inside before heading straight to the bathroom. Once he finished he walked down to the den. Daryl’s driver was dropping off Daryl’s bags. “Mr. Dixon is in the shower. He asked that you wait here for him.” Glenn nodded and plopped down on the couch to wait.

Daryl walked into the den about 20 minutes later, his hair wet and a towel slung low on his waist. His abs were glistening from the shower water and his biceps were bulging as Daryl had his hands on his hips. “Hey. So I wanted to talk to you about something.” Daryl took the towel off and flung it over an arm chair so it wouldn’t get wet. Glenn averted his eyes. “Do we have to talk while you’re naked?” Daryl grinned. “I ain’t got nothing you’ve never seen before.” Glenn sighed. “Whatever. What did you wanna talk about?” Daryl licked his lips. “Well I put that movie I made on my website and it’s doing really well. I want to make another one. Do you wanna be in it with me?” Glenn’s head whipped around so fast he thought it might detach from his neck and roll across the floor. “What?! You’re asking me to be in a porno?” Glenn was in utter disbelief. Daryl shrugged. “I mean it’s just an idea. You’re young and attractive. The exact type of guy I always have in my movies. I think you’d be perfect. Plus you gotta admit there’s a lot of sexual tension between us.” Glenn stood, unsure of what to do next. “We’ve never even held hands and you’re suggesting that we have sex on camera for anyone to see? We hardly know each other, Daryl. And I can’t believe you’d think that I would be in a porn.” Glenn stormed out and had Daryl’s driver take him back to campus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Glenn walked across the quad to his building he saw Emmitt heading towards him. Glenn kept his head down and hoped that Emmitt would just walk past him. Glenn had been doing a pretty good job of ignoring him around campus. Unfortunately Emmitt walked over to Glenn. “Glenn. Hey. Long time no see.” Glenn sighed softly. “Yeah, I know. It was on purpose.” Emmitt sighed in return. “C’mon, Glenn. Aren’t you ever going to forgive me?” Glenn looked up and Emmitt with a shocked look on his face. “Seriously? You took my virginity like it was no big deal and left me a letter begging me not to tell anyone. You’re a fucking asshole, Emmitt.” The taller man rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Glenn. Is this about Dixon? That guy is a prick. He only sees you as a piece of ass.” Glenn glared at Emmitt. “Oh really? Well at least he pays me for it.” Emmitt furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?” Glenn swallowed hard, knowing that once these words left his mouth there would be no turning back. “Daryl is putting me in one of his movies.” Emmitt looked genuinely surprised. “Well, I guess I was wrong. You’re a bigger slut than I thought.” “Ya know what, Emmitt? Fuck you. Fuck you and your fake fucking tan.” Glenn stormed off to his dorm. As he did he pulled out his phone and sent a simple 2 word text to Daryl that he knew would change his life forever:

_Glenn: I’m In._


	6. Double D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has a change of heart. And then another change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I just want to apologize in advance for that. I just had so many different ideas and didn't want to split everything into multiple chapters.

Glenn was sitting in the car outside of Daryl’s house. His heart was beating so hard he was sure it would burst through his chest. He looked back at his text message to Daryl after he’d had a heated argument with Emmitt. _“I’m in.”_ “How stupid could I be?” Glenn thought to himself. There was no way he could do this and he just had to explain that to Daryl. Glenn took a deep breath and got out of the car. As he walked up the steps the front door opened and Daryl was standing there with a huge grin on his face. Glenn smiled softly before stepping inside. Immediately Glenn turned to face Daryl. “Daryl, we need to talk. When I said that I would do this I had just gotten into a fight with Emmitt and I was really emotional and I made the decision when I wasn’t in the right mind. This just isn’t a good idea, Daryl.” Daryl shut and locked the front door as he listened to Glenn. Once the other man had finished, Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. “So what you’re telling me is that you’re backing out of this after we negotiated a deal. Is that right?” Glenn chewed his bottom lip and nodded. “I’m sorry. I just can’t do this.” Daryl stepped closer to Glenn. “You realize I could sue you over this, right?” Glenn played with the hem of his shirt and nodded his head slowly. 

Daryl looked Glenn over, noting that he filled out his jeans nicely. “You’re lucky you look sexy today.” Daryl turned and walked into the living room, sending the cameramen out. Glenn walked in after Daryl and looked around at the lights and cameras set up. Daryl plopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Glenn sat down and rested his hands on his knees. “Are you mad at me?” Daryl shook his head and leaned back on his elbows. “Nah, not really. You totally have to make it up to me, though.” Glenn blinked a few times before reaching over, beginning to undo Daryl’s belt. Daryl looked over at Glenn. “What are you doing?” Glenn stopped for a moment. “You said I had to make it up to you. I assumed you meant that you want me to like…blow you or something.” Daryl laughed and sat up, fixing his belt and shaking his head. “No. I was thinking dinner. If it leads to a blow job later then so be it.” Daryl winked and stood before walking to a chair and grabbing his blazer. “Well don’t just sit there. We have a dinner to attend.” Glenn arched his eyebrows. “You want to go to dinner now?” Daryl nodded as he buttoned his blazer. Damn, he looked good. “Get your sexy ass up so we can go.”

Glenn stood and walked over to Daryl. Daryl led him out to the car and opened the door so Glenn could climb in first. Once they had been driving for a couple of minutes, Glenn looked over at Daryl. “So…all you want to do right now is get dinner?” Daryl laughed softly. “No, I’d rather be fucking your brains out and making a shit load of money while doing it. But I’m never one to force anyone to do anything that makes them uncomfortable so for now dinner will have to do. Although I am surprised at how quickly you decided you were going to blow me.” Glenn blushed deeply and shrugged. “I felt bad, I guess. I mean I figured you spent money on those cameramen and getting everything set up and what not.” Glenn chewed his bottom lip and mumbled quickly. “Though I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it.” Daryl looked over at Glenn and smirked. “Oh really? While that sounds extremely hot, I don’t wanna talk about it now because I can’t promise that I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you having that image in my head all night.” Daryl slid closer to Glenn and placed a hand on his knee. “Although, if you want to tell me about it later you’re totally welcome to.” 

Glenn blushed an even brighter shade of red, wishing he hadn’t said anything. They pulled up to the restaurant and Glenn’s jaw practically fell on the floor. This place was the most exclusive restaurant in town. There were major Hollywood celebrities who couldn’t even get in. Daryl got out and walked around to Glenn’s side, opening the door for him. As they walked up to the door, Glenn grew nervous. “What if they don’t let us in?” Daryl smirked as they approached the large doorman. The doorman smiled. “Hey, Double D! How’s it goin’? Got yourself a hot date tonight I see.” Daryl laughed. “Hey, Lenny. Good to see you again. This is my assistant, Glenn. Make sure he gets treated well, alright?” “Anything for you, Double D.” With that, Lenny picked up a walkie talkie and informed someone that Daryl was entering the building. Glenn was extremely confused. “What the fuck just happened?” Daryl grinned brightly. “I own part of this place. I get treated like royalty every time I’m here.” A man dressed in a suit that was fancier than Daryl’s greeted them at the door, showing them to Daryl’s private table. Daryl pulled out Glenn’s chair for him. Glenn looked around once he was settled. He couldn’t believe this place. It was even more incredible on the inside than it was on the outside. 

Glenn was in for a real surprise when he opened the menu and saw how expensive everything was. He tried his best to keep his sticker shock under wraps. Daryl looked over at the other man. “Any idea what you want?” Glen shrugged. “Umm I’m not sure. Everything is so expensive.” Daryl laughed softly. “Glenn, I am one of the owners of this place. I eat and drink for free. Get whatever you want.” Just then the waiter approached the table. Glenn ordered a bottle of red wine, internally celebrating when he wasn’t carded. He also ordered the biggest steak on the menu along with a baked potato and fresh asparagus. Daryl ordered grilled salmon with steamed broccoli and cauliflower on the side. Glenn smiled once the waiter walked away. “That’s an awfully healthy meal.” Daryl smiled and shrugged, thanking the waiter when he brought the wine and two chilled wine glasses. Daryl uncorked the wine and poured them each a glass. “Well I don’t look like this from eating whatever I want. I have to stay in shape if I want to be in this business.” Glenn sipped his wine and licked his lips. “Mm, this is delicious.” Daryl grinned. “Only the best is served in my restaurant.”

As the night progressed, Daryl and Glenn ordered a second bottle of wine. Glenn was well beyond buzzed and was much more giggly than normal. Glenn finished off his current glass of wine before Daryl poured him a fresh on. Glenn propped up his head on his hand as he used his right index finger to circle the top of his wine glass. “So how did you get into this business anyway? I doesn’t seem like something where you just wake up one day and want to be a porn star.” Daryl smiled a bit as he sipped his wine. “Well I had a series of unsuccessful jobs before this. I was a telemarketer, a bank teller, and even a barista. But then one day I was just walking down the street and this woman stopped me and asked if I’d be interested in modeling so it started there. Just modeling. Then one of the photographers asked me if I wanted to make some real money. Of course I said yes. A week later I shot my first porno and I haven’t looked back.” Glenn finished his glass of wine as he listened to Daryl’s story. “Do you ever regret it?” Daryl thought for a moment. “At first I did. I mean, I guess it just made me feel dirty that I was fucking these guys that I had just met. That wasn’t like me. But honestly, the money is incredible. And after a few shoots I became more comfortable with everything and I haven’t regretted it since. My parents were pretty shocked when they found out though.”

Glenn giggled. “How did they find out?” Daryl smiled. “Unfortunately I grew up in a pretty conservative area. Some closeted redneck found one of my movies while he was looking for some gay porn to watch and told my parents. Tried to say he was forwarded the video anonymously. I was gonna tell them on my own. But I was just nervous, ya know? I mean I was 30 and I hadn’t come out to my parents yet.” Glenn reached over and put his hand over Daryl’s. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. It wasn’t cool.” Daryl smiled softly. “Thank you. So what about you? How did your parents find out you were gay?” Glenn poured himself a small amount of wine even though he knew it was bad idea. “Well it wasn’t as dramatic as yours but 3 years ago, when I was 15, my mom came home early from work and walked in on me and my friend Anthony making out shirtless in my bedroom.” Daryl laughed and poured the remainder of the second bottle of wine in his glass. “That sucks a little. Was Anthony hot?” Glenn smirked and nodded. “Oh yeah. He was on the football team. He was ripped. Had these bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Mm, he was so sexy.” Daryl laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “You wanna go? I don’t think we’ll be able to make it out of here if we have any more wine.” Glenn laughed and nodded. He stood slowly and leaned against Daryl so he wouldn’t fall as they walked outside to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Glenn awoke he had a pounding headache and he was in an unfamiliar bed. When he pulled the covers off he realized that he was naked. He started to panic a little since he didn’t know where he was and he was also naked. Suddenly he heard a toilet flush. A moment later Daryl exited the bathroom wearing only his boxer briefs. Glenn’s eyes widened a bit. “Did we have sex?” Daryl shook his head. “No. Though it wasn’t for a lack of trying. You wanted to give me a blow job but while we were making out you made a run for the bathroom and threw up more than I even knew was possible.” Glenn put his head in his hands and groaned. “I feel like I’m dying.” Daryl laughed a bit. “I put some aspirin on the nightstand next to you. Once you can move come downstairs. I’ll make you hangover food.” Even though Glenn’s brain felt like it was gonna pound his eyes out of their sockets, Glenn noted that Daryl was being super sweet. After about 20 minutes of struggle Glenn made his way downstairs. A feast of greasy bacon, sausage, pork roll, and eggs. Glenn ate more than he expected but it made him feel so much better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about 2 weeks since Daryl and Glenn had dinner. Glenn was a little embarrassed about how drunk he had got. He also couldn’t believe that he had made out with Daryl and almost gave him a BJ. But, since Glenn had been able to think about things, he made a few decisions and showed up to Daryl’s house unannounced. The door was unlocked so Glenn just walked in. He called out Daryl’s name. A moment later the older man emerged from the living room. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Glenn smiled and walked over to Daryl. “I want to talk to you. Can we go sit?” Daryl nodded and lead Glenn into the den, a small version of the living room just across from the first floor bathroom. “What’s on your mind, sugar?” Glenn chewed his bottom lip. “So I’ve been thinking. I don’t want to regret my life. I don’t want to be the guy who sits on the bleachers while everyone else is out playing ball. I want to make a porno with you. But I don’t want the first time we have sex to be on camera.” Daryl was surprised as he listened to Glenn’s declaration. “So…you want to have sex with me both on and off camera?” Glenn chewed his bottom lip. “Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”

Daryl nodded as he took in all of this information. “Ok. How does this work now? Does it just happen naturally or…do want to set a date for us to do it?” Daryl would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about having sex with Glenn. How could he not? Glenn was attractive and sexy and oh so young. It made Daryl feel a little dirty…but only a little. Glenn stood and walked over to Daryl. Daryl stood to meet Glenn. The younger man leaned up and pressed his lips to Daryl’s. He’d been mentally preparing himself for this for over a week. It was just as wonderful as he had imagined. Daryl’s lips were so soft and full. Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn’s waist and held him close as he deepened the kiss. Glenn let out a soft sigh against Daryl’s lips as he slid his hands under the back of Daryl’s shirt. His skin was so soft. Glenn couldn’t wait to feel Daryl’s bare skin against his own. Daryl pulled back from the kiss, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Wow. That was unexpected.” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “Why’s that?” Daryl shrugged. “I dunno. It was much more confidant than I expected. Why don’t we go up to my bedroom?” Glenn nodded and followed Daryl upstairs. It was funny how calm he felt. He took that as a sign that he truly was ready for this.

Their clothes were gone pretty quickly once they were in Daryl’s bedroom. Glenn and Daryl continued their mini make out session on the bed with Glenn straddling Daryl’s waist, grinding their hips together, a mess of moans and groans spilling from their lips. Daryl quickly rolled them over so he was now on top of Glenn. Both men were completely hard as they continued grinding against each other. “Daryl, please…I want this. I want you.” Daryl nodded and reached into his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Daryl sat up and was about to pour some lube into his hand when Glenn stopped him. “Lay on your back for a minute.” Daryl did as he was told and laid down next to Glenn. Glenn leaned down and without warning took Daryl’s cock into his mouth. Daryl let out a soft cry, since this was unexpected and tried his best not to thrust his hips up. Daryl had gotten his dick sucked more times than he could count but this was different. Glenn was different. He wasn’t just some twink looking for a payday. Glenn wasn’t rushing to get Daryl off because they were on a time constraint or because it was what he was being paid to do. He was taking his time, making sure that Daryl was enjoying himself. And he most definitely was. Daryl had his right hand threaded through Glenn’s soft hair as his head bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Fuck…fuck, Glenn. Glenn, baby, you gotta stop. You’re gonna make me cum.” Glenn pulled off of Daryl’s cock with an obnoxious pop. Usually Daryl hated when boys did that but when Glenn did it, it was hot. Daryl leaned up and pulled Glenn in for a passionate kiss. Daryl pulled back after a minute and licked his lips. “I love that you taste like me.” Glenn bit his lip and smirked a bit. He climbed into Daryl’s lap and kissed the other man softly. “I want you inside me so bad, Daryl.” He mumbled against the older man’s lips. Daryl grabbed the lube. “Lay back, baby. Spread your legs for me.” Glenn obeyed immediately. Daryl poured some lube over his fingers and was about to start prepping Glenn when the younger man grabbed his wrist. “I want to feel you. I want to feel it all.” Daryl nodded. “Ok. Well put the condom on me. I can’t since I have all this lube on my fingers.” Glenn grabbed the condom and tore the package open. He was surprised how easily he rolled it down Daryl’s cock. He gave Daryl’s member a few strokes before laying back. “Please, Daryl.” He begged softly.

Daryl spread the lube over his cock and pushed his tip against Glenn’s hole. “Are you sure?” Glenn smiled and nodded. “I’m positive.” Daryl slowly pushed into Glenn, groaning at how tight the younger man was. Glenn’s eyes were shut tight. Daryl stopped pushing in. “Am I hurting you?” Glenn shook his head. “No, no. It’s just a little uncomfortable but it doesn’t hurt. Please keep going.” Daryl continued pushing his hips forward, trying so hard to not pound the shit out of Glenn. Once he was completely inside the other man, he leaned down and kissed Glenn softly. “You feel so good, Glenn…so fucking good.” Glenn smiled softly and nodded. “So do you. You feel even bigger than you look.” Daryl smirked and leaned down to kiss Glenn passionately, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth as he began to slowly thrust his hips. Glenn felt fucking amazing. Better than any twink he’d ever been with. Daryl could tell from Glenn’s moans and whimpers that he was really getting into it. Daryl started to thrust his hips a little harder. Glenn pulled back from the kiss and tossed his head back, crying out as Daryl hit his spot. “Fuck! Oh god, Daryl. Right there!” Glenn wrapped his legs around Daryl’s waist as the older man began thrusting faster and deeper.

Glenn was in heaven. This was so much better than sex with Emmitt. Glenn’s whole body began to tremble as he reached down and began to stroke his cock. “Fuck, Daryl…oh god, I’m gonna cum…just a little harder.” Daryl thrusted as hard as he could, groaning as he felt Glenn start to tighten around him. “C’mon, baby…cum for me.” Glenn stroked his cock a few more times before arching his back as he came, moaning Daryl’s name loudly as he did. With a few more thrusts Daryl was cumming inside Glenn, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. After they came down from their orgasmic highs, Daryl slowly pulled out of Glenn, trashing the condom before laying next to the younger man. “How was that for you?” Glenn looked over at Daryl and smirked. “It was incredible, Daryl. Just incredible. So much better than I imagined, honestly.” Daryl laughed softly. “Glad to hear it, baby.” Glenn cuddled up next to Daryl and put his head on his chest. “I told you before, Daryl. I’m not your, baby.”


	7. Asian Porn Star Glenn Rhee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn finally shoots his porn with Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter posted. I discovered the Serial podcast and Sons of Anarchy and have been obsessed. So obsessed that I incorporated Tig from SOA into this chapter and I have plans to incorporate Opie as well. This chapter isn't very long but I hope you all like it!!

A week after Glenn and Daryl’s tryst, they were going to commit their sex act to film. Glenn was beyond nervous. Not about having sex with Daryl. But about it being filmed and published. He was worried about his parents finding out before he got up the courage to tell them. Daryl must have sensed Glenn’s nervousness because he entered the small room Glenn had been hiding in and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “What’s up, sugar?” Glenn chewed his bottom lip. “I guess the gravity of this situation is really hitting me now that it’s time to actually film the scene. I’m just really worried about my parents finding out before I tell them.” Daryl nodded and gave Glenn’s knee and gentle squeeze. “Listen…as much as I want to do this with you, we can wait if you’re not ready. Trust me, I get how nervous all of this can make you.” Glenn smiled softly and shook his head. “No, I wanna do this. I’m ready.” Daryl grinned and leaned in, pressing a soft, comforting kiss to Glenn’s lips. Daryl stood and started to leave before he turned back to look at Glenn. “Just FYI, one of the camera guys I usually use, Eric, is sick so they sent this guy named Tig to fill in. He’s a total creeper so just try not to end up alone with him, ok?” Glenn laughed and nodded. “Yeah, ok.”

After Daryl left, Glenn headed into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. As he was bent over reaching into the fridge, he heard some footsteps behind him. “Mm, mm, mm, I sure am glad they sent me today.” Glenn stood and turned around. In the doorway stood an older man with short, curly, mussed hair, a porn stache, a tight black t-shirt and tight black jeans, and biker boots. “You must be Tig.” The older man smirked. “I see my reputation precedes me.” He stepped closer to the younger man and put one hand on the fridge and the other on Glenn’s hip. Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, and that’s not a good thing.” Glenn pushed Tig’s hand off his hip and headed out of the kitchen. As he walked out, Tig called after him. “Give it time, baby. You’ll come runnin’. They always do.” Glenn rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. Glenn plopped on the bed next to Daryl. “I just met Tig in the kitchen. You’re right. He’s a total creep.” Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. “I told ya. I refused to have him on set after he fucked my ex. But he is a good worker so after a couple of years I moved on and started letting him back only if he was filling in for someone. What did he say to you?” Glenn shrugged as he sipped his water. “He stared at my ass and told me to ‘give it time.’ That I’d ‘come running.’” Glenn shook his head and put his water bottle on the table next to the bed and rolled on top of Daryl. “You ready to fuck me on camera?” Daryl laughed and gave Glenn’s ass a firm smack. “Oh yeah. Let’s do it.”

Daryl went over the scene with everyone one last time. Tig was staring at Glenn the whole time, smirking and licking his lips. Glenn made a disgusted face and concentrated on Daryl. Once everyone knew what was going on, the cameras switched on. Daryl believes that the dialogue in pornos is ridiculous. People watch porn to get off, not to hear awful, badly recited lines. So there was no scripted dialogue in Daryl’s movies. Once the cameras were on the two began kissing. It started normally. They were just two attractive dudes making out. Then Daryl slid his hands down over Glenn’s ass, causing the young Asian to sigh softly. Daryl ran his tongue along Glenn’s bottom lip which caused Glenn to part his lips, allowing Daryl to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Glenn slipped his hands under the back of Daryl’s shirt, caressing the older man’s smooth skin. Daryl pulled back from the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Glenn let out a breathy sigh and ran his hands over Daryl’s abs. Daryl smirked and pulled Glenn close, starting to undo the younger man’s pants and slipping his hands down the back of Glenn’s jeans. “Mm, you have such an amazing ass.” Glenn giggled and bit his lip before pulling off his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tig eyeing him up. Glenn blushed. Daryl pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “Pretend he’s not there. Just focus on me, baby.” Glenn nodded a bit and kissed Daryl once more.

Glenn pushed his pants down over his hips. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Daryl told him not to. Daryl licked his lips and started to kiss down Glenn’s chest until he was on his knees in front of the younger man. Glenn watched intently as Daryl took his cock in his mouth, licking and sucking the tip. Glenn let out a soft whimper, his hand going immediately to the back of Daryl’s head. Glenn moaned as Daryl started to bob his head up and down, taking Glenn’s cock completely in his mouth. Glenn’s knees began to tremble as Daryl leaned down further and licked and sucked Glenn’s swollen balls. “Daryl…oh god!” Glenn’s head was tipped back and his eyes were squeezed shut. After a few more minutes Daryl pulled back and stood, grinning as he leaned in and kissed Glenn, making sure the younger man could taste himself on his lips. Glenn kissed Daryl deeply and turned them and pushed Daryl onto the bed. Glenn quickly stripped Daryl of his jeans and climbed on top of him, trying his best to forget about the cameras. Daryl smirked and ran his hands down Glenn’s back and over his ass, giving it a light smack. Glenn whimpered softly and smirked. “Mm, please fuck me, baby.”

Daryl grinned and instructed Glenn to get on his hands and knees. Glenn obeyed and was rewarded by Daryl licking and teasing his asshole. Glenn gasped and dug his nails into the bedsheets. “Fuck, Daryl!” Glenn pushed his ass back and chewed his bottom lip. The young Asian man began begging for Daryl to fuck him. Daryl spread Glenn’s ass cheeks as the camera got closer. When Glenn realized what was going on he blushed a thousand shades of red but just hid his face in the pillows. Glenn could hear Daryl tear open the condom. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Daryl rolled the condom down over his cock and lubed himself up. He pressed his tip to Glenn’s entrance. “Ready for me, baby?” Glenn bit his lip and nodded. “Fuck yes…please.” Daryl grinned and pushed into Glenn in one swift motion. Glenn’s eyes widened and he choked a little. He wasn’t expecting that without being prepped first. It hurt, but not as much as he thought. Daryl gently kissed along Glenn’s back and up to his neck. He pressed his lips to the younger man’s ear. “You ok, babe?” Glenn gave a quick nod. Daryl slowly moved his hips in and out of Glenn, groaning and moaning about how good he feels, how tight his ass is. Glenn responded with praising the size of Daryl’s cock. It was odd for Glenn, he wasn’t much for dirty talk. But knowing that he was on camera really brought out a different side of him.

Glenn was pushing back against Daryl’s hips, meeting each thrust and crying out when Daryl found his spot. “There, Daryl! Oh fuck, right there. Don’t stop, baby. Fuck me harder!” Daryl obliged and began to thrust his hips harder and faster, making sure to hit Glenn’s spot with each thrust. One camera was getting a close up of Daryl’s cock sliding in and out of Glenn, one camera was focused on Glenn jerking himself off, and another camera was getting close up shots of Glenn and Daryl’s faces. Glenn just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sound the cameras were making and the cameramen giving directions to each other. He just focused on how good Daryl felt inside of him. Glenn could feel his stomach start to tighten and his dick began to throb. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, baby.” Daryl began thrusting even harder into Glenn’s spot, causing the younger man to moan and whimper, his body shaking as he came hard, spilling over his hand and on the bedsheets. Daryl quickly pulled out of Glenn and flipped him over. He pulled off the condom, tossing it aside as he straddled Glenn’s chest, stroking his cock quickly. “Open up your mouth for me, baby.” Glenn did as he was told and a moment later Daryl came, blowing his load in and around Glenn’s mouth. Glenn licked his lips as Daryl leaned down to kiss him. After a moment one of the cameramen yelled cut. Daryl pulled back and got off of Glenn, helping the other man up off the bed.

Daryl led Glenn to the bathroom, using a warm washcloth to clean his face. Daryl smiled. “So, what did you think about shooting your first porno?” Glenn laughed softly and shrugged. “It was kinda weird. Especially when I noticed the camera focused on me jerking off. And when you spread my ass open for the whole world to see.” Daryl couldn’t help but let out a loud, howling laugh. “I added that touch just for you.” Glenn smirked. “So what happens now?” Daryl took Glenn’s hand and led him to the large jacuzzi tub, turning on the water and adding some bubbles. “Well we’ll edit the footage, I’ll let you see the finished product before we put up on the site. And at the end of the month, if all goes well, you’ll get a big fat check…in addition to my big fat cock.” Glenn rolled his eyes so hard you could hear it and climbed into the tub so he could clean himself. He honestly didn’t feel as dirty as he thought he would. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. After bathing he and Daryl sat around and watched some non-pornographic movies before falling asleep on the same bed they’d just fucked on camera on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a little over a month since Glenn shot his first porno. He had gotten to see and approve the final cut. It was weird watching himself like that. But it wasn’t as bad as Glenn had feared. It was up on Daryl’s site available for purchase but Glenn didn’t really think a lot would happen with it. As Glenn was walking along the quad back to his dorm, he spotted Daryl walking up the pathway. He stopped and smiled at the other man. “Hey, old man.” Daryl laughed softly. “Ya know, I came here to give you your check. But if you’re gonna be a little shit you can forget it.” Glenn laughed and stepped closer to Daryl, pushing himself up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Daryl’s lips. “I’m sorry. Now can I have my check?” Daryl laughed and handed Glenn an envelope. He tore it open like a little kid on Christmas morning and nearly shit his pants when he looked at the check. “This has to be wrong. $150,000?” Daryl smiled and nodded. “Yep. That little contract you signed guarantees you 10% of the profits each month.” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “The movie made over a million dollars? In a month?” Daryl shook his head. “Don’t be silly. It’s only been up for a little over a week. This is the most popular film I’ve ever made. People love you. They wanna know you. They wanna fuck you. And that makes you very bankable.”

Glenn looked up. “So…does this mean we make more movies?” Daryl laughed. “Baby, if you can bring in this kind of money we’ll do whatever the fuck you want.” Glenn chewed his bottom lip and nodded. “I have to go study but I promise I’ll text you later.” Daryl gave Glenn a kiss on the cheek as he left and went back towards the parking lot. Glenn held the check in his hand for dear life. Once he was in his dorm he quickly logged onto Daryl’s site and scrolled through some of the comments. Comment after comment after comment was about how hot Glenn was and how badly guys wanted to fuck him. Glenn let a little smile tug at his lips. He'd never pictured himself as a porn star in a million years but if he could make this much money off of one movie, then he had a feeling he’d be changing his major.


	8. Tall, Muscular, Bearded God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Glenn are going to film a threesome. Who will be their third man?

It’s been 3 months since Glenn started making pornos with Daryl. They had released 5 and each one had made over a million dollars. Glenn had dropped out of school and was living with Daryl. They weren’t together. Glenn had his own bedroom and bathroom and even his own den/living room area. He had a huge walk in closet that he filled with more clothes than he would ever need. But Glenn was happy. He was surprised that he was so happy. Even though his parents won’t accept the fact that he is a porn star and they have tried many times to shame him into quitting, he was truly happy. He felt like he was appreciated, even if it was for his body. And just a few days someone stopped him and asked for his picture and an autograph. Glenn was laying in bed and thinking about how drastically his life had changed over the last few months, a huge grin on his face. When he finally did get up eh got a quick shower and threw on some boxer briefs before heading down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Daryl was already there when Glenn walked in, a fox whistle coming from Daryl. “Damn, baby. You look good.” Daryl grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture. “That is definitely going on the site.” Glenn laughed and opened the fridge to find something to eat. “Hurry up and get your breakfast. We need to talk some business.” Glenn nodded and made himself some toast with peanut butter and poured himself a glass of milk before sitting at the table across from Daryl. “So we’ve made 5 movies now with just the 2 of us. Well we’ve gotten a lot of comments. People love them. They love you. But they wanna see something a little different. So I was thinking that we could film a threesome.” Glenn’s eyebrows raised as he licked some peanut butter off his lips. He took a sip of milk before answering Daryl. “Umm…ok. But, who would be the third person? Would I have any say in this?” Daryl nodded as he got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. “Of course. As a matter of fact I was thinking that it could be totally up to you. To be honest, I’m not gonna fuck the guy and he isn’t gonna fuck me. So it’s only fair that you choose the other guy that’s gonna fuck you.”

Glenn nodded and finished his toast and milk. “Ok well, can I choose anyone? Or does it have to be someone from a certain company?” Daryl shrugged. “It can be whoever you want. Preferably someone who knows the business but as long as they are comfortable getting naked and having sex on camera then I’m cool with it.” Daryl walked over to Glenn and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Come into the den with me. I’m directing a scene today.” Glenn put his dishes in the sink before following Daryl into the den. The camera crew was setting up. And there was Tig, staring at Glenn and looking him up and down. Glenn quickly grabbed a robe and put it on. He hated when Tig was on set. He was so creepy. Glenn took a seat next to Daryl as the crew was finishing setting up. After a moment, Glenn saw a tall, handsome, bearded man walk by him. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt and had a wool hat hanging out of the back pocket of his jeans. 

Glenn nudged Daryl and pointed to the bearded god standing mere feet from him. “Daryl. I want him. I want him to be in the threesome scene with us.” Daryl looked in the direction Glenn was pointing and sighed. “Him? He’s part of the camera crew.” Glenn shrugged. “You said I could pick anyone. And I’m picking him.” Daryl nodded and stood, walking over to the man and handing him a card. The man looked confused when Daryl walked away. Glenn turned to Daryl as he sat back down. “Well?” “I told him to stay behind after the shoot. We’ll talk business with him later.” Glenn nodded and bit his lip to stop his grin as the cameras started rolling. Since Daryl had started his own production company he began branching out and filming scenes and movies that didn’t involve him. This scene featured a couple of bears and a twink. Bears weren’t Glenn’s thing but this scene wasn’t about Glenn. 

As Daryl wrapped up filming, he told Glenn to meet him in his office. Glenn made his way across the house to Daryl’s new office. Now that he was running a company Daryl needed a place to conduct business so he turned one of his spare bedrooms into an office. Glenn had helped him decorate it. Glenn was sitting on Daryl’s desk like a 1950s secretary when the boss man came walking in with the tall bearded man Glenn wanted in the threesome scene. Daryl sat behind his desk after directing the mystery man to sit in one of the chairs across from the desk. “Glenn, this is Opie. Opie, Glenn.” Glenn reached out and shook Opie’s hand. Opie nodded as he shook Glenn’s hand. “Nice to meet you Glenn. Can I ask what this is about?” Daryl looked over at Glenn. “Let me get right to it. Glenn and I are going to be filming a new movie soon. The closing scene is gonna be a threesome. Obviously there is only 2 of us. So Glenn and I would like for you to be the third man in our threesome.” 

Opie’s eyes widened and his jaw was slightly slack. “Umm…listen, I don’t know what Tig told you but I don’t swing that way.” Daryl let out a howling laugh. “Yeah, neither do 50% of the guys that do gay porn. They do it for the money. You would get 5% of whatever the movie makes. And just to put it in perspective our last film made 2 million dollars.” Opie sighed and chewed his bottom. “Umm…can you tell me more about what I would have to do? I mean…I wouldn’t have to like, be fucked, would I?” Daryl laughed softly and shook his head. “Nope. Basically you’d have to make out with me and Glenn, get a blowjob from and fuck Glenn. And maybe suck a cock or 2. But that’s a pretty small price to pay I think seeing as you could make a shit load of money from this.” Opie sat silent for a minute. He looked Glenn over, studying him carefully. Opie slowly nodded. “Ok. I’ll do it.” Glenn smirked and slid off Daryl’s desk, sliding into Opie’s lap. “This is gonna be fun. You won’t regret it. I promise.” Glenn smirked before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Opie’s lips. Opie was in shock. Glenn stood and left the room. Daryl laughed softly. “Glenn is pretty forward. When he sees something or someone he wants, he doesn’t mess around. Here’s a contract. Look it over. Sign it. And heres my information. Leave me your info and I’ll contact you when we’re ready to do the scene.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 3 weeks later, Opie found himself sitting in the den of Daryl’s house waiting to film a porn. He couldn’t believe it. But honestly. he’d sort of gotten used to the idea over the last few weeks. He’d been watching a lot of gay porn so he could figure out what he was supposed to do. He was pretty sure he got it down but Opie was worried that he wouldn’t be able to get hard. He’d watched at least 100 gay porn scenes to get ready and not once did he get turned on. Not to mention he’d been with the camera crew for a few months and had seen at least a dozen gay porns filmed and nothing. How was he supposed to do this? Maybe this was a terrible idea. What if he made a fool of himself? Just as Opie was planning his escape, Glenn and Daryl walked in the room.

“Hey, Ope. Good to see you.” Opie smiled softly and nodded towards the pair. Glenn was especially excited for this scene. Opie was not the type of guy he usually went for. But there was just something about him. Daryl looked over at one of the production assistants. “Can you go get Camille? She’s in the sitting room.” Daryl walked over to Opie. “So, since you’re not into dick I got a girl to fluff you up. She’ll get you ready before you have to come in.” Opie furrowed his eyebrows. “Fluff me up?” Daryl laughed and nodded. “Yeah, she’s your fluffer. She’ll get you hard so you can perform in the scene.” Opie blushed and nodded. A moment later a tall blonde girl wearing only a bra and panties walked over to Opie. “You must be the straight guy. I’m Camille. I’m gonna take good care of you.” She took Opie’s hand and led him out of the den so Glenn and Daryl could start the scene.

Things started off normally. Glenn was naked on the bed with Daryl on top of him. They were kissing and running their hands over each other’s bodies. After about 15 minutes Opie was back in the den, clearly he was ready to go. As much as Daryl hated dialogue in his films, he felt there needed to be a way to introduce Ope into the scene so it was set up that Opie would be walking in on his boyfriend Glenn cheating on him. Once his queue was given, Opie walked into frame. “Glenn! How could you do this to me?” Glenn looked up, his eyes wide and full of lust. “Opie, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. It just happened. But don’t be mad. You can join us.” Glenn slid out from under Daryl and kneeled at the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips to Opie’s as one hand slid into his pants. Opie moaned softly against Glenn’s lips, putting his hands on Glenn’s hips. Opie’s entire body was trembling. He was nervous as fuck but was trying to power through. Glenn moaned and pressed his body close to Opie as he reached down to undo Opie’s jeans.

Opie stepped back so he could strip. Glenn was legitimately taken aback by how good Opie’s body was. He was in great shape, had a huge cock that looked like it was bigger than Daryl’s, and was just a tall, muscular, bearded god. Glenn could feel his body getting hotter by the second. He got off the bed and walked over to Opie, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and kissing him deeply. Opie ran his hands over Glenn’s body, his trembling getting better with each passing moment. He hooked his hands under Glenn’s knees and picked up the young Asian and wrapped his legs around his waist. Opie walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. As soon as they were down Glenn began grinding in Opie’s lap. Daryl kneeled behind Opie and began kissing along his neck and shoulders. Opie turned his head and caught Daryl’s lips, surprising himself by how into this he was getting. Glenn sat back in Opie’s lap for a moment, just taking in the sight of Opie and Daryl kissing. It was so much hotter than he ever could have imagined. 

Glenn was getting so turned on by this and he had to do something. He slid out of Opie’s lap and onto his knees, wasting no time in taking the taller man’s cock into his mouth. Glenn usually only gagged a little when he sucked Daryl’s cock but Opie had to be 2 or 3 inches bigger than Daryl. This was gonna be rough. He started off slow, sucking and kissing the tip for a minute before taking more in his mouth, a half inch at a time. Glenn took as much as could before pulling back slightly to look up at Opie, trying his best to smirk when he saw a look of pure bliss on Opie’s face. Daryl pushed Opie onto his back and straddled his chest, pushing his cock at Opie’s mouth. Opie just stared wide eyed for a moment before parting his lips slightly. Daryl pushed the head of his cock into Opie’s mouth, moaning when the taller man started to swirl his tongue around the tip. 

After a few more minutes of sucking, kissing, and grinding, Glenn climbed on top of the bed and leaned down to kiss Opie, moaning softly when he tasted Daryl on his lips. “I want you to fuck me so bad.” Opie sat up and grabbed a condom and some lube. Daryl grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers so he could prep Glenn, who was on his hands and knees. Daryl slipped 2 fingers into his Asian lover and began thrusting them slowly. Glenn moaned pushed back against Daryl’s fingers. Opie just sat back and watched, sort of in awe. He’d obviously seen this plenty of times before but never this close, this intimately. It was way different. After Glenn was sufficiently prepped, Daryl poured some more lube in his hand and stroked Opie’s sheathed cock. The taller man moaned softly and leaned in to kiss Daryl before moving closer to Glenn. He pressed his head to Glenn’s entrance and pushed past his tight hole. Glenn’s eyes squeezed shut from the pain of the intrusion. He’d never been with anyone this big before.

Daryl moved in front of Glenn and leaned to kiss him softly. “You ok, baby?” Glenn nodded and chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah, it’s just a lot to take in.” He said with a soft laugh. Opie took his cues from Glenn, stopping every inch or so until he was completely inside of Glenn. This was completely different from being inside a woman. Sure, vaginas are great. But this…this was….better. So much hotter and tighter than any pussy he’d ever been in. Fuck. Did he like this? Opie shook the thought from his head when he heard Glenn say go and started thrusting slowly. While Opie was fucking him, Glenn was sucking Daryl’s cock. Every few minutes Glenn would beg Opie to go harder, faster, deeper. Before long Opie was thrusting so hard and fast that the sound of their skin slapping together was louder than Glenn’s moans and whimpers. 

Opie was hitting Glenn’s spot dead on with each thrust and Glenn was so far gone that he thought he was gonna pass out. He moaned out something that vaguely sounded like “I’m gonna cum” before he came harder than he ever had all over the bedsheets, without even being touched. Opie thrusted a few more times before pulling out, discarding the condom and cumming on Glenn’s lower back. Glenn immediately collapsed in a heap on the bed. “Fuck.” He groaned loudly. He panted softly as Daryl sat on a pillow next to Glenn’s head. “I don’t care who, but someone better suck me off.” Glenn somehow manager to get onto his knees again and leaned down to take Daryl’s cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked the tip for a only a couple of minutes before Daryl came in his mouth, Glenn swallowing what his lover gave him. The three men were smiling and panting in a pile on the bed.

Glenn sat up after he caught his breath and turned to Opie. “I have never, ever been fucked like that before. That was incredible.” Daryl felt a pang of jealousy when he heard Glenn speak. Granted Glenn wasn’t his boyfriend but it still hurt a little. Opie laughed softly and sat up. “Well glad I could be of service. Ya know, I was really nervous about this but it was a lot better than I thought it would be.” Opie stood and asked if he could use the shower. Glenn nodded and told him where his bathroom was. Glenn rolled onto his stomach to face Daryl. “We should do every scene with him.” Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t think so. He was ok but there are definitely better ones out there.” Glenn pulled himself onto his knees. “Are you jealous? Look you are my boss and I will do whatever you say, but I think Opie and I should have a scene with just the 2 of us. If he’s up for it.” “He’s not even gay, Glenn. What are you hoping to convert him?” Glenn shook his head. “No, but I figure there’s no harm in asking if he’s willing to give me the best fucking of my life again.” Daryl scoffed. “Fuck you, Glenn.” He stood and left the den, leaving Glenn sitting naked on the bed. Glenn couldn’t understand why Daryl was so upset. What did he say? What did he do? Glenn plopped back down on the bed and sighed. So Daryl was mad. So what? That wasn’t going to stop Glenn from getting what he wanted.


	9. What Do You Have Planned For Us, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn wants to film another scene with Opie. Glenn is not happy about it. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I haven't updated this in while because I kinda lost my muse. But I didn't want to leave it unfinished. This isn't a super long chapter but I think I turned out ok. I hope it's a nice conclusion.

The day after the shoot Glenn approached Opie about shooting another scene. Opie was reluctant at first but when Glenn told him he would double what he got before, Opie couldn’t resist. Glenn walked to Daryl’s office and knocked on the door before walking in. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m doing another scene with Opie. Just the two of us.” Daryl didn’t even look up from what he was doing. “Ok, whatever.” Glenn sighed and shut the office door. “What is your problem, man? I don’t understand why you have such an issue with this. You’re the one who said the fans wanted me to do other things.” Daryl put his pen down and looked up at Glenn. “Yeah, they did. But I’m regretting telling you that. This was just supposed to be our thing.” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?” Daryl groan and stood up from his desk, walking around so he was almost face to face with Glenn. “Why do you think I pursued this thing with you? Do you really think that I just go around asking any cute twink to do a movie with me and give them access to so much of the profit and let them move in with me? And can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing when we have sex?” Glenn just stood there. He wasn’t sure what to say to this. What was Daryl saying? He looked really upset.

“I’m sorry…I…I didn’t know you were giving me special treatment. I can move out and go back to school.” Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head before going back around to sit at his desk. “Do whatever you want, Glenn. Get out. I have work to do.” Glenn left the office and walked to his bedroom, tears stinging at his eyes as he sat on his bed. He was still trying to figure out what was going on with Daryl. He pulled out his phone and texted his friend Mike. Mike had worked on set as a PA and was one of the only real friends Glenn had made. 

Glenn: Hey, are you around?  
Mike: Yeah, I’m here. What’s up?  
Glenn: Can we meet? Something weird just happened.  
Mike: Yeah, of course. You ok?  
Glenn: I don’t know. Just meet me outside of Daryl’s. 

About 20 minutes later Mike pulled up in Daryl’s driveway. Glenn was sitting on the steps outside of the large house with a beer. Mike walked over to Glenn and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his knee. “What’s going on, my friend.” Glenn sighed and took a big swig of beer. He told Mike what had happened in Daryl’s office. Mike just laughed and shook his head. “What’s so funny?” Glenn asked sounding a bit angry. Mike smirked. “You really don’t know, Glenn?” Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “Know what?” Mike smiled and turned so he was facing Glenn more. “I’ve worked with Daryl before. I’d like to think I know him pretty well. Usually once he shoots a scene with someone, that’s it. I know he’s shot two scenes with this other kid way back when he first started. But since then it’s been one and done. Why do you think he kept you around? Out of the kindness of his heart? I mean…surely you see the way he looks at you.” Glenn’s eyes were starting to get glassy. He kept staring at Mike, saying nothing. Mike continued. “I think he’s in love with you. Which is no small feat. Porn stars don’t fall in love everyday.” Glenn felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and stood. “Ya know what, Mike? This was a mistake. I knew you couldn’t help me. Just be here for the shoot with Opie next week, ok?” Glenn stood and went into the house. Mike just let out a small laugh before driving off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed and Glenn barely left his room. He didn’t want to see anyone, especially Daryl. But it was time for his shoot with Opie and he had to leave his room for this. He walked down into the den and saw the crew setting everything up. He saw Opie sitting on the bed reading the newspaper. A moment later Daryl brushed past Glenn without a word and went to his chair. Glenn stood there staring at Daryl for a minute before he felt a tear stinging at his eye. He just looked so…sad. Glenn wasn’t used to seeing Daryl like this. He walked over and sat next to Opie. “You ready?” Opie smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. I am. Let’s do this.” They took off their robes as the cameras started rolling. Glenn kept sneaking peeks at Daryl, noting that he was barely looking. Glenn felt awful. Was Daryl like this because of him? Opie wrapped his arms around Glenn and pulled him close. Glenn bit his lip and grinned as he leaned up to kiss Opie passionately. Opie began running his hands down Glenn’s back to grab his ass. Glenn couldn’t stop himself from staring at Daryl out of the corner of his eye. When he stared at Daryl he got more into the kissing. When he focused back on Opie he wasn’t as into it anymore. What the fuck? Opie is hot as hell. Why wasn’t this turning Glenn on?

Glenn decided to push any doubtful thoughts to the back of his mind. But he couldn’t stop himself from peeking at Daryl, noticing how he was watching them making out with a look of anger and…was that jealousy? Was Mike right? Was Daryl in love with Glenn? More importantly, was Glenn in love with Daryl? No. That wasn’t it. Or was it? Suddenly Glenn’s mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t push the thought of Daryl out of his mind. And he couldn’t help but feel bad about the fact that he was about to have sex with another man in front of Daryl. But he couldn’t figure out why he felt bad. As Opie pushed Glenn onto his hands and knees, Glenn locked eyes with Daryl. The older man looked like he was about to start crying as his eyes quickly darted away from the younger man. As Opie was about to enter him, Glenn pulled away. “Wait!” He shouted. Opie quickly furrowed his eyebrows and the cameramen looked equally confused. Glenn walked over to Daryl, who looked perplexed. Glenn stared at the other man for a moment. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, or if he even had romantic feelings for Daryl. But he knew that if this scene drove Daryl away and Glenn didn’t at least consider it, he would regret it later.

He stepped between Daryl’s legs and pressed a soft yet passionate kiss to Daryl’s lips. When he pulled back, he noticed a huge smile on Daryl’s face. “I’m sorry. But I just couldn’t go on without knowing how exactly you feel about me. And if this is stupid I need to know now.” Daryl shook his head. “It’s not stupid. It’s not at all. I can’t deny that I have really strong feelings for you. Which is weird because I’ve never had feelings for a co-star before. But…I really want to give this shot. I would kick myself for the rest of my life.” Glenn smiled and leaned in to kiss Daryl again. He turned and walked over to the bed, pulling his robe back on. Opie had already put his back on. Glenn leaned up and kissed Opie’s cheek. “Thanks for coming today. But you will not be needed.” Opie laughed softly. “Yeah, I see that. Good luck, you two.” Daryl smiled and walked over to Opie, holding his hand out. “I’m sorry I acted like such a dick towards you. You’re actually a really nice guy.” Opie smiled and shook Daryl’s hand. “It’s all good, man.” Daryl dismissed the crew for the day and took Glenn’s hand, leading him up to the bedroom. “What do you have planned for us, sir?” Daryl grinned and pulled Glenn close, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. “We are going to the bedroom to have sex for the rest of the day. Not too sure about after that.” Glenn laughed and kissed Daryl deeply. “Mm, I’m good with that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten Years Later_

Glenn awoke with the sun shining brightly on his face. As he stretched, the sound of crying through the baby monitor on the nightstand filled the room. He groaned a bit and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see Daryl fast asleep, the baby’s screams not affecting him. Glenn shook Daryl lightly. “Babe, Olivia is crying. It’s your turn today.” Daryl groaned loudly and stretched. “Mm, alright. Gimme a minute.” Daryl sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and stretching his arms high above his head. Glenn laughed as he watched Daryl stretch while he was still naked. “Put some underpants on first.” “Yes, dear.” Daryl said sarcastically. He pulled on some boxer briefs before heading down the hall to the nursery. Glenn sat up and yawned before reaching onto his nightstand to grab his wedding band. He slipped the ring on his finger and smiled. He and Daryl had been married for five years. They dated for a while before getting married because they weren’t sure they wanted to get married at first. But once they decided they wanted children it turned out to be a lot easier to adopt when you’re married. Their wedding wasn’t anything spectacular. It was about fifty people in their backyard. The reception was fabulous though. Daryl and Glenn danced into the early morning hours then drove down to the beach, made love under the stars, then went back to work the next day.

They still produced porn, though Glenn was behind the scenes now. They figured they’d continue doing it until their daughter was about five or six years old. And they didn’t produce it in the house anymore. They were successful enough that they were able to buy a studio. They had it all planned out. Once Olivia was old enough to start school they’d sell the company but would still get some of the profits since they were they founders. Well, Daryl was the founder to be specific, but close enough. Glenn stood and pulled his pajama bottoms on as Daryl walked back into the bedroom with Olivia in his arms. Glenn grinned brightly as he walked over to his husband and daughter. “And how’s my baby girl?” Daryl smiled. “She’s perfect, just like her daddy.” Glenn rolled his eyes. “It’s too early in the morning for you to be sweet.” “Oh I was talking about myself.” Daryl smirked and Glenn laughed. Daryl leaned down and kissed Glenn sweetly. “I love you so much. Falling in love with you was the best decision I’ve ever made.” Glenn smiled and leaned up to nuzzled Daryl’s nose. “I love you too, baby. I don’t think I could love you any more than I do right now.” Daryl smiled and sighed contently. Glenn walked over to the balcony and slide the door open, closing his eyes and smiling as the warm morning sun washed over his body. He never picture his life turning out like this. He never wanted to get married. He didn’t really want to have kids. But now that everything had fallen into place, he didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
